Trapped in Time
by AceofSpades4321
Summary: When Ace is mysteriously taken it's up to the team to find him. This new kind of villain is strong and Ace fears he may not be able overcome them. Or will he?
1. Party Crasher

Chapter 1 Party Crasher

"How?! How could this happen? I thought we left him in the Acmetropilis prison!" Ace paced around looking from Duck to Rev who had reported Sypher's mysterious escape.

"I-don't-know-chief-and-if I-did-I-would-surely-try-my best to-prevent-it from happening-if-possible-but-"

Duck shoved Rev aside and stepped up to the enraged bunny, "Ace, calm down. I've taken him down once what's one more time? For old times sake."

Ace wasn't in the mood for Duck's selfish remark his day was already going bad. Ace approached Duck and Lexi out of nowhere leaped in front of them, "Hang on! Calm down Ace." She put her hands on his shoulders pushing him back. She searched his ocean blue eyes and could tell he was stressed, because it was their first weeks on Planet Blanc and he wanted things to be perfect.

He looked back into hers and his eyes softened, sighing he turned and began walking away, but before he did he quickly caught Tech by the arm and mumbled, "Put the officers in Acmetropilis on alert for any sign of Sypher."

Tech smiled simply replying, "Already done."

Ace exhaled and nodded letting him go, "Good." Lexi quickly jumped in front of him before he could escape to the training room.

"Ace! I think you're a little stressed out. You need to relax, so come to the party with us tonight."

Ace immediately shook his head. He hated the idea of having a party in their honor though he was flattered Lexi knew he needed to feel like he deserved it. But she couldn't understand why he was being so modest about the whole thing, "No. No I'm not going."

She finally grew impatient with him, "Ace," She firmly gripped his arm, "You are going! Now go get dressed."

He frowned knowing it was no use fighting with her, "…Can't I go in this?" He looked down at his suit.

She shook her head, "No, party clothes."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Lexi hopped on the couch next to Ace and he looked at her, "What are you doing?" She asked.

He stared at her in confusion, "Sitting."

"No, no, no!" She grabbed his hand pulling him up, "Come on chief, let loose have fun! Don't you know what fun is?"

Ace rolled his eyes at the hyper bunny in front of him, "Lexi I-" She cut him off pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Dance!" She encouraged jumping around.

"I don't dance." He backed away and bumped into a thin woman with long blonde hair and a red cloak. Ace smiled recognizing her, "Zadavia?"

The woman turned but it wasn't who Ace expected, she looked like Zadavia, but wasn't. She smiled at him, "Ace, I'm Delilah, Zadavia's daughter." Ace raised his eyebrows in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak, but just closed it again, "May I speak to you in privet?"

Ace nodded and followed Delilah to the hallway where all the rooms where lined down the hallway. Leading Delilah into his room he closed the door and faced her, "What's up doc?" Delilah then smirked at him and he narrowed his eyes. She snapped her fingers and Ace was then seized roughly, "Hey!" He cried kicking and trying to get free.

He kicked one away and punched the other Delilah then held out her hand and Ace shrieked in pain. He groaned and grabbed his sword. He drew it and the pain came again, he yelped and the sword dropped to the ground. Clenching his teeth he used laser vision and shoved her back. The two goons then pounced onto him again and he struggled desperately. The piercing pain weakened him and he looked up at Delilah hating that he let his guard down. Soon he began to faint at the tremendous agony, "Goodnight bunny."


	2. Remeber Me Dude?

Chapter 1 Party Crasher

"How?! How could this happen? I thought we left him in the Acmetropilis prison!" Ace paced around looking from Duck to Rev who had reported Sypher's mysterious escape.

"I-don't-know-chief-and-if I-did-I-would-surely-try-my best to-prevent-it from happening-if-possible-but-"

Duck shoved Rev aside and stepped up to the enraged bunny, "Ace, calm down. I've taken him down once what's one more time? For old times sake."

Ace wasn't in the mood for Duck's selfish remark his day was already going bad. Ace approached Duck and Lexi out of nowhere leaped in front of them, "Hang on! Calm down Ace." She put her hands on his shoulders pushing him back. She searched his ocean blue eyes and could tell he was stressed, because it was their first weeks on Planet Blanc and he wanted things to be perfect.

He looked back into hers and his eyes softened, sighing he turned and began walking away, but before he did he quickly caught Tech by the arm and mumbled, "Put the officers in Acmetropilis on alert for any sign of Sypher."

Tech smiled simply replying, "Already done."

Ace exhaled and nodded letting him go, "Good." Lexi quickly jumped in front of him before he could escape to the training room.

"Ace! I think you're a little stressed out. You need to relax, so come to the party with us tonight."

Ace immediately shook his head. He hated the idea of having a party in their honor though he was flattered Lexi knew he needed to feel like he deserved it. But she couldn't understand why he was being so modest about the whole thing, "No. No I'm not going."

She finally grew impatient with him, "Ace," She firmly gripped his arm, "You are going! Now go get dressed."

He frowned knowing it was no use fighting with her, "…Can't I go in this?" He looked down at his suit.

She shook her head, "No, party clothes."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Lexi hopped on the couch next to Ace and he looked at her, "What are you doing?" She asked.

He stared at her in confusion, "Sitting."

"No, no, no!" She grabbed his hand pulling him up, "Come on chief, let loose have fun! Don't you know what fun is?"

Ace rolled his eyes at the hyper bunny in front of him, "Lexi I-" She cut him off pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Dance!" She encouraged jumping around.

"I don't dance." He backed away and bumped into a thin woman with long blonde hair and a red cloak. Ace smiled recognizing her, "Zadavia?"

The woman turned but it wasn't who Ace expected, she looked like Zadavia, but wasn't. She smiled at him, "Ace, I'm Delilah, Zadavia's daughter." Ace raised his eyebrows in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak, but just closed it again, "May I speak to you in privet?"

Ace nodded and followed Delilah to the hallway where all the rooms where lined down the hallway. Leading Delilah into his room he closed the door and faced her, "What's up doc?" Delilah then smirked at him and he narrowed his eyes. She snapped her fingers and Ace was then seized roughly, "Hey!" He cried kicking and trying to get free.

He kicked one away and punched the other Delilah then held out her hand and Ace shrieked in pain. He groaned and grabbed his sword. He drew it and the pain came again, he yelped and the sword dropped to the ground. Clenching his teeth he used laser vision and shoved her back. The two goons then pounced onto him again and he struggled desperately. The piercing pain weakened him and he looked up at Delilah hating that he let his guard down. Soon he began to faint at the tremendous agony, "Goodnight bunny."

Chapter 2 Remember Me Dude?

The next morning Lexi woke up laying on the couch her legs on Tech's lap and her head resting on a pillow. She woke with a start and sat up quickly looking around at the trashed HQ. Sighing she nudged Tech with her foot, "Hey." She whispered.

His eyes blinked open and he turned to her then his surroundings, "Oh my…"

Standing he kicked Rev awake and he mumbled something opening his eyes, "Rev buddy, wanna take care of the clean up?"

Rev jumped up immediately getting hyper, as usual, "Sure-Tech-it-would-be-my-pleasure-well-not-really-but-I'll-wake-up-Slam-I'm-sure-he'll-be-glad-to-"

"Just do it!" Duck shouted from the other side of the room peeling streamers off his bill.

Lexi mentally looked through the room, Duck, Tech, Rev, Slam… Wait. Where was Ace? She searched the living room and kitchen finding nothing, "Anyone seen Ace?" She asked the group.

Duck grinned, "I saw him heading to his room with some girl."

Lexi grew a bit annoyed and hid her secret jealousy, "I'll go check." She fixed her hair yawning as she strolled towards Ace's room. Knocking on the door she waited, sighing she knocked again. Nothing, "Ace!" She called. She then knocked again and opened the door, "Ace come on wake…" She trailed off finding his bed empty. Running inside she looked around, "Ace? This isn't funny." She knelt down checking under the bed, then behind it. He was gone.

Around the same time Ace woke up to find himself laying in a concrete room with one window and a bed that looked like it belonged in the prison. There was one visible door at the opposite end and it had a heavy lock on it. The room was small, about the size of his old room in HQ. The top wasn't that tall, but then again it wasn't short either.

Looking around he sat up his stomach aching a bit. He held his stomach and got to his feet. He walked to one end of the room and touched the wall. He used his laser vision and it his the wall hard knocking pieces of the concrete off, but not much.

"It'll take you two weeks to get through that wall." A voice said. He turned and saw Delilah behind him, crossing his arms on his chest he leaned on the wall, "That wall goes back over 5 feet." She pulled his sword from behind her back and touched it with her hand, "Ah finally."

Ace jumped at her, knocking the sword out of her hand with his laser vision. She grabbed for it, but he tackled her down, "Let me out of here!" He ordered.

Studying him she let him hold her down, "Well this is a fine way to convince me…"

He glanced at his sword, "Guardian Strike Sword come to me!"

The sword began to glow and danced towards Ace. He jumped up and snatched it letting Delilah get to her feet. She held out her hand and Ace yelped dropping the sword and crumbling to the ground in pain. She smiled, "Now to take care of you."

The concrete door, that seemed to blend in opened and Sypher walked in smiling at Ace, "Good to see ya dude."

Looking up Ace jumped up backing away from Sypher, "I wish I could say the same."

Sypher huffed, "Come on, now don't make me chase you."

Readying himself Ace crouched down as Sypher raced over, he turned running up the wall and flipping over him. Sypher then dove at him and he leaped out of the way hitting him with a laser beam. Sypher growled in aggravation and turned to Delilah nodding at her. Taking the sword in one hand Delilah held out her other hand at Ace.

The pain came again; hard and Ace let out a soft whimper clenching his fists. Delilah walked closer and he collapsed shaking. Sypher grinned and knelt beside him, "Bye, bye super powers dude."

She lowered her hand and Ace gasped for air as Sypher touched his arm. "Ah!" He tried to pull away, but Sypher's hold was too tight. His powers were drained and weakly Ace got to his feet stumbling around for a moment. He held his stomach and gulped looking up at Delilah. Sypher, obviously proud of his work, exciting. "What are you? Some kinda super villain."

She walked over to him studying him a he clutched his stomach, "Do I look like a super villain? I see it more as evil empress."

Ace looked her over his eyes only half open from exhaustion. However, though tired and beaten he gave his sly smirk, "Not from this angle."

"Well how about now?" She grabbed him and her strength surprised him as she threw him onto the bed.

He rolled and slammed into the wall coughing a bit. She then walked over again her black heels clicking as she approached. Ace sat up rubbing his head, "Nope, still don't see it."

She chuckled, "Laugh all you want, now that I have the sword all I need to do is get rid of the Loonatics and I'll be free to take over the universe."

He reclined on the bed leaning on the wall and kicking one leg over the other, "Eh, good luck with that doc."

Frustrated Delilah crossed her arms on her chest the sword dangling from her fingers, "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here, sadly it will be short." Ace studied her for a moment and she grabbed a remote from her pocket and clicked a button, "As of now you have 24 hours before the air in this room is sucked out." She grinned, "Ta, ta forever bunny." With that she slowly faded into a puff of smoke, which then rose to the ceiling and dissolved away. Ace looked around the room, the only thing that came close to an escape route was the skylight, but it was too high to reach… It seemed he was trapped.

Back at HQ the team worked to locate him; he had dropped off Rev's tracker and left no sign of where he could be. Lexi paced around as Tech typed on the computer looking for his last coordinates. Rev worked next to him pulling the security footage from last night, "Here-Lexi-I-got-the footage-not-sure-if-it-will-help-but-here-you-go."

He pressed play as Lexi walked over crossing her arms on her chest. She watched as Ace led the woman into the hall and towards his room. "Show me the footage from his room."

"You-got-it." He did some quick typing and pulled up a new window.

Lexi's eyes widened seeing him struggling then screaming in pain, "How couldn't we have heard him?" She grew outraged with herself.

"The music was pretty loud." Tech pointed out.

She shoved Rev aside and zoomed in on the woman's face smiling as Ace shook in pain. She froze the camera and took a screen shot turning to Tech, "Find her! We find her we find Ace."

He nodded and she glanced at Duck who was sleeping in his chair his sleep mask covering his eyes. She stomped over and planted herself in front of him, "Duck!"

He yelped rolling out of the chair and falling to the floor, "Yeesh Lex, chill."

"You're supposed to be searching the city."

Lazily he got to his feet and flopped back onto the chair, "Can't we just-"  
"Greetings Loonatics." A voice came over the intercom and the screen lit up with Delilah's face, "I am Delilah Eversteen, and if I were you I would be surrendering now."

Tech tried to get control of the system, "She hacked us."

He began typing, but Lexi stopped him, "Wait." She looked up at Delilah, "Why would we?" She smiled and pressed a button showing Ace sitting in that concrete room. He looked around on the bed studying the window. Lexi gasped, "Let him go!"

Delilah spoke again the camera returning to her, "You have 24 hours… I'll be in touch."


End file.
